Die Geistergeschichte des Uzumaki Naruto (GER)
by AsunaTakiko
Summary: Nie hätten Uzumaki Naruto, ein junger Schwertkämpfer, und Uchiha Sasuke erwartet, dass eine einfache Mission sie in ein Abenteuer voller Gefahren und Intrigen führen würde. Nie hätten sie gedacht, dass sie dem Tod so nah kommen würden... auf einer romantischen Art und Weise! Detailiertere Beschreibung im Profil. Rating wegen adulten Themen wie Gewalt, Blut, Tod, etc. AU
1. Prolog

Achtung: OC death!

**_Prolog: Der Styx ist näher, als man glaubt_**

„Hatschi!"  
„Gesundheit.", sagte Jikon und reichte seinem Begleiter Makoto ein Taschentuch. Makoto bedankte sich und putzte sich seine Nase. Währenddessen wärmte sich Jikon weiter an der Feuerstelle auf und schaute zum Fenster hinaus, wo er das stürmische Treiben der Natur trocken mitverfolgen konnte.  
„Was für ein beschissenes Wetter!", beschwerte sich Makoto und schnäuzte erneut kräftig in den geliehenen Stoff hinein, „Dabei war es vor ein paar Minuten noch schön gewesen."  
„Motz hier halt nicht so rum. Du klingst ja fast schon wie meine Schwester! Außerdem können wir froh sein, dass wir das Haus hier gefunden haben. Bei dem Sturm können wir sowieso nichts anderes machen, als abzuwarten."  
Die knarrenden Dielen und die zugigen Fenster ihrer halbverfallenden Bleibe waren nicht gerade das, was man als angenehm bezeichnen konnte, aber es war immerhin besser, als draußen im Regen zu stehen.  
„Da hast du auch wieder Recht!", gab Makoto zu und grinste etwas verlegen.  
„Ach ja, hier."  
Angewidert nahm Jikon sein Taschentuch wieder zurück und stopfte es in seine Tasche. Derweil sah Makoto nach ihrer Kleidung, die beide Männer über dem Feuer aufgehängt hatten, und stellte fest, dass sie immer noch nass waren. Fluchend rieb er sich an den nackten Oberarmen und setzte sich an die wärmenden Flammen, welche durch den pfeifenden Wind tanzende Schatten auf die alten Holzwände warfen.  
„Du Jikon?", fragte der jüngere der beiden nach einer Weile.  
„Hm?", kam es desinteressiert von Jikon, der gerade erleichtert bemerkte, dass die Finanzbücher in seiner Tasche nicht durch das Unwetter durchnässt waren.  
„Glaubst du, es leben hier Geister?"  
Jikon blätterte durch eines der Bücher, um zu kontrollieren, ob die eine oder andere Seite nicht doch feucht geworden und dadurch die Tinte verlaufen war.  
„Jiko-…", wollte Makoto noch mal fragen, da er glaubte, dass der Ältere ihn nicht gehört hätte, ehe er schnell von Jikon unterbrochen wurde.  
„Du solltest dir lieber Gedanken machen, wie wir morgen am besten ins nächste Dorf gelangen und dort unser Geld einsammeln können."  
„Aber in den meisten Geschichten sagt man, dass Geister in solchen vermoderten Häusern wohnen und nur darauf warten, dass unschuldige Passanten wie wir vorbeikommen, um ihnen ihre Lebensenergie zu rauben."  
„Makoto, du bist kein kleines Kind mehr, sondern ein erwachsener Mann, der einen Job als Schuldeneintreiber hat. Und als Erwachsener glaubt man nicht mehr an Geistergeschichten."  
„Aber…"  
„Kein aber. Es gibt keine Geister, aus. Schlaf jetzt. Wir müssen morgen früh aufbrechen.", sagte Jikon.  
Nachdem er seine Bücher wieder sicher verpackt hatte, benutzte Jikon seine Tasche als provisorisches Kissen und deckte sich mit einer Decke zu, die er in einem Schrank gefunden hatte. Sie hatte zwar lauter Löcher, aber besser als halbnackt auf dem kalten Fußboden zu liegen.  
Makoto sah Jikon noch einige Sekunden unentschlossen zu bevor auch er sich zum Schlafen hinlegte.

Jikon erwachte mitten in der Nacht. Der Regen hatte schon längst aufgehört und das Feuer war mittlerweile auch schon ausgegangen. Konzentriert lauschte er in die Dunkelheit hinein, um herauszufinden, was ihn geweckt hatte. Schwach erklangen die feinen Töne eines Instruments im Haus. Verwundert ging der Mann den sonderbaren Klängen nach und je näher er zum Ursprung der Musik kam, desto berauschter wurden seine Sinne. Als er dann den Raum fand, aus dem die zauberhaften Töne kamen, und die Tür öffnete, war er kurz durch das helle Licht des Zimmers geblendet und ein süßer Duft stieg ihm in die Nase. Jikons Augen gewöhnten sich relativ schnell an das Licht und er erblickte auf einmal die schönste Frau, die er je in seinem Leben gesehen hatte. Als ob seine Füße plötzlich einen eigenen Willen bekommen hätten, ging Jikon wie vernebelt auf die Dame zu. Dabei bemerkte er nicht, wie sich die Tür hinter ihm leise schloss und sich selbst verriegelte.

Später in der Nacht schlug auch Makoto ungewollt seine Augen auf. Seine Blase zwang ihn leider dazu. Er suchte dann verschlafen nach einer Toilette. Zum Glück brauchte er kein Licht, weil der Mond genug Helligkeit durch die Fenster abgab. Mit langsamen Schritten schlurfte er durch das alte Haus. Auf einmal stolperte er über etwas und landetet auf dem staubigen Boden. Makoto fluchte leise, jedoch verstummte er prompt, als er im fahlen Mondlicht erkannte, dass er über einen leblosen Körper gestolpert war. Schreiend rutschte Makoto von diesem weg. Die Haut der Leiche war vertrocknet und wegen den fehlenden Muskeln darunter in sich zusammengefallen. Das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht des Mannes ließ nur erahnen, wie sehr er vor seinem Tod gelitten hatte. Die sterblichen Überreste starrten Makoto mit leeren Augenhöhlen an und auch Makoto konnte seinen Blick nicht von der Leiche lassen. Doch dann erweckte das Lederarmband am Handgelenk des Toten seine Aufmerksamkeit. Es kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor. Makoto musste nur kurz überlegen, ehe es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel.  
„J-Jikon.", wisperte er den Namen seines Freundes und entfernte sich ungläubig weiter von diesem Mann, der Stunden zuvor noch am Leben war. Plötzlich stieß Makoto mit seinem Rücken gegen etwas an. Sofort sah er hoch und blickte in das Antlitz einer jungen, schönen Frau mit langem schwarzem Haar und grünen Augen. Sie lächelte ihn süß an, jedoch erkannte Makoto in ihren Augen die Gefahr. Keine Sekunde später verzog die mysteriöse Frau ihr Gesicht zu einer grotesken Grimasse mit langen Zähnen und glühenden Augen. Angsterfüllt stand Makoto auf und rannte weg, so schnell wie ihn seine zitternden Beine nur tragen konnten. Es wunderte ihn, dass er bei seiner Panik nicht erneut stolperte und dass er sich vorhin nicht vor Furcht in die Hose gemacht hatte. Hinter ihm hörte er das höhnische Lachen der Frau und Makoto beschleunigte sein Tempo. Er wagte es nicht hinter sich zu sehen.  
„Du entkommst mir nicht.", säuselte der Geist und lachte erneut. Makoto verließ nun endlich das verfluchte Haus und lief Richtung Wald. Makoto war schon ganz außer Atem, doch lief er weiter. Weg von dem Haus, weg von dem Geist, weg von seinem Freund Jikon. Erst als er das unheimliche Lachen nicht mehr hörte, wurde er langsamer und blieb dann schließlich stehen. Makoto japste erleichtert nach Luft. Unerwartet schossen aber auf einmal zahlreiche Ranken aus dem Boden und packten den Körper des jungen Mannes. Er versuchte sich von den Schlingpflanzen zu befreien, aber vergeblich. Sie waren zu stark. Fest schlangen sich die Ranken um Makotos Körper, Beine, Arme und Hals, bevor diese ihm seine Glieder und sein Haupt abrissen. Blut fiel wie frischer Regen auf das Gras und bedeckte das satte Grün. Erneut schallte das Lachen des Geistes durch die Luft, als die Einzelteile Makotos zusammen mit den Ranken ins Erdreich verschwanden. Allein sein Kopf rollte den kleinen Abhang hinab und landete mit einem leisen Platsch in einem Bach, wo er mit der Strömung des Wassers davon trieb.


	2. Kapitel 1

**Kapitel 1: Ramen, Diebe und kalter Tee**

Es war mal wieder ein sonniger Tag auf den Straßen von Konoha und es tummelten sich viele Menschen in ihnen. Hausfrauen redeten von dem neusten Klatsch und Tratsch, während sie ihre täglichen Einkäufe erledigten, Kinder spielten Fangen und die Männer gingen ihrer Arbeit nach. Im Großen und Ganzen ein recht friedliches Bild. Doch auch in einem solch ruhigen Dorf wie Konohagakure no Sato gab es auch Momente, in denen es nicht so friedlich zuging.  
„Haltet den Dieb! Er hat meine Handtasche gestohlen!", schrie eine Frau und lief dem Langfinger erschöpft hinterher. Der schwarzhaarige Taschendieb schlängelte sich gekonnt durch die Menge der Konoha-cha-Straße und wich mit Leichtigkeit den wenigen Leuten aus, die der armen Frau helfen wollten. Der Abstand zwischen ihm und seinem Opfer vergrößerte sich stetig, bis die Rosahaarige den Gauner fast aus den Augen verlor. Der Dieb schaute hinter zu seiner Verfolgerin und grinste siegessicher. Aber als er am besten Ramenstand des Dorfes Ichiraku vorbeilaufen wollte, bemerkte er nicht, wie jemand diskret sein verhülltes Schwert vor den Füßen des Kriminellen ausstreckte. Der Ganove verlor durch das Schwert seinen Halt und sein Gesicht machte nun auf schmerzvolle weise Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden. Der Schwertkämpfer trat aus dem Laden heraus und beugte sich langsam zu dem Schwarzhaarigen hinunter. Sein orangefarbener Kimono hing ihm locker um seinen Körper und war vorne etwas weiter offen, so dass man seinen trainierten Oberkörper sehen konnte. Die Bauchmuskeln waren nur unter den vielen Bandagen zu erahnen, die er trug. Sein linker Arm befand sich nicht im Ärmel seines Gewandes, sondern lag entspannt zwischen seinem Bauch und seinem Kimono, der durch einen schwarzen Obi gehalten wurde.  
„Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich jetzt ganz still hier liegen bleiben und mir die Handtasche geben."  
„Was wenn ich das nicht tue?", funkelte ihn der Taschendieb herausfordernd an.  
Die blauen Augen des Schwertkämpfers blitzten amüsiert auf und er sagte ernst:  
„Das willst du lieber nicht wissen."  
Der Schwarzhaarige ignorierte den Schwertkämpfer und rappelte sich auf. Mit seiner Beute wollte er dann an den Anderen vorbei sausen, jedoch war er für den älteren Mann viel zu langsam. Schnell versperrte der Schwertkämpfer dem Langfinger den Weg und ehe dieser eine andere Fluchtmöglichkeit planen konnte, stieß der Blonde dem Dieb mit einem gezielten Hieb mit dem Griffende seiner Waffe in den Bauch, wodurch dieser Bewusstlos zu Boden sank. Mittlerweile traf auch die Bestohlene am Ort des Geschehens ein. Schwer nach Luft schnappend taumelte sie auf die beiden Männer zu und beobachtete, wie der Blondschopf in den Kleidern des Taschendiebs nach etwas suchte.  
„Er…hat…meine Handtasche.", stieß sie erschöpft hervor und hielt dabei ihren runden Bauch.  
„Hier."  
Der Mann gab der Rosahaarigen ihr Eigentum zurück und fesselte dann mit einem Stück Seil aus seiner Tasche die Hände des ohnmächtigen Kriminellen.  
„Danke,…Naruto."  
„Gern geschehen, Sakura-chan."  
„Seit wann bist du … wieder da? ... Ich hab dich vermisst."  
Ihr Atem beruhigte sich nur langsam wieder und die junge Frau schien jeden Moment zusammenbrechen zu können, weshalb Naruto sie vorsichtig zu einem der Stühle des Nudelladens führte.  
„Ich habe dich auch vermisst. Aber ich war doch nur fünf Tage weg. Außerdem solltest du lieber mehr an dich denken und an ihn hier."  
Naruto deutete zur Bekräftigung auf das Bäuchlein seiner besten Freundin.  
„Ich kenne mich bei so etwas nicht so gut aus, aber in deinem Zustand einem Taschendieb nachzujagen, ist nicht gerade das, was ich gesund nennen würde."  
Beschämt schaute Sakura von Naruto weg und streichelte liebevoll ihren Bauch, wobei sie sich leise bei ihm entschuldigte.  
Nach einer Weile ging es der jungen Frau wieder besser und sie stand auf. Naruto tat es ihr gleich und fragte sie, ob sie ihn nicht zum Revier begleiten möchte, um den immer noch Bewusstlosen dort abzuliefern.  
„Gern. Dann kannst du mir auch gleich erzählen, wie dein Kurztrip nach Yamashiro gewesen ist.", lächelte Sakura den Blondschopf an, der ihre Geste mit einem fröhlichen Grinsen erwiderte.  
„Bis bald Ojii-san. Deine Nudelsuppe war wie immer lecker!", verabschiedete sich Naruto noch bei dem Ladenbesitzer, bevor er den Taschendieb wie einen Reissack über seine Schulter hob und sich mit Sakura auf dem Weg machte.

„Oi, Kakashi-nii! Ich hab hier was für dich.", rief Naruto in der Eingangshalle des Polizeipräsidiums und hielt nach dem Anführer der Anbu-Einheit Ausschau. Als er den Grauhaarigen nicht erspähte und merkwürdige Blicke von den anderen Polizisten auf sich zog, schlenderte er zusammen mit Sakura und dem Bewusstlosen ins Hauptgebäude, wo er an der Rezeption nach dem Aufenthalt des Hatakes erfragen wollte. Plötzlich sah der Schwertkämpfer aus seinen Augenwinkeln heraus ein ihm wohlbekanntes Gesicht, zwar nicht das, was er suchte, aber besser als weiterhin nach Kakashi zu suchen und dabei unnötig Zeit zu verschwenden.  
„Ibiki-san!"  
„Naruto? Wir haben uns aber lang nicht mehr gesehen.", sagte der Kommandant der Befragungseinheit erstaunt, „Was machst du denn hier?"  
„Ich hab hier diesen Taschendieb gefangen und wollte ihn eigentlich an Kakashi-nii ausliefern. Ich finde ihn aber nicht. Kannst du dich nicht um ihn kümmern?"  
Ibiki betrachtete den Bewusstlosen genauer und erkannte den Störenfried.  
„Das ist Abumi Zaku. Der macht uns schon seit Wochen Ärger."  
Dann befahl Ibiki zwei seiner Untergebenen den Ganoven in eine Zelle zu sperren. Naruto war froh, den Kerl endlich los zu werden, denn allmählich tat ihm seine Schulter weh. Ibiki verabschiedete sich daraufhin recht schnell wieder von Naruto und seiner Begleitung, da er als Kopf der Befragungseinheit immer viel zu erledigen hatte. Als der Größere sich von Naruto und Sakura entfernte und die beiden das Gebäude verlassen wollte, ertönte hinter ihnen die Stimme des Anbu -Captains.  
„Yoh. Schön euch beide wiederzusehen."  
„Kakashi-nii!"

Nachdem der besorgte Rock Lee von dem Überfall seiner lieblichen Kirschblüte erfahren hatte und daraufhin zwei Stunden lang durch die Stadt gelaufen war, um nach Sakura zu suchen, tauchte er plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts im Amaguriama auf – einem beliebten Süßwaren-Imbiss in Konohagakure und wo sich Kakashi, Naruto und Sakura gerade aufhielten. Er erkundete sich sofort nach ihrem Befinden und durch seine stürmische Art bekamen die Wangen der jungen Frau schnell einen rötlichen Schimmer. Ob nun aus Verlegenheit, weil Lee mal wieder übertrieb, oder weil sie durch seine Sorge tief bewegt war, war schwer zu sagen. Erleichtert, da Sakura nichts passiert war, und dankbar, da Naruto mit voller Jugend und Energie der Rosahaarigen beigestanden war, verabschiedete sich Lee zusammen mit der jungen Frau und ging mit ihr nach Hause.  
Lee war schon ein seltsamer Zeitgenosse, nicht nur wegen seiner Vorliebe für die Farbe Grün und seinen buschigen Augenbrauen – Naruto hatte sie für haarige Raupen gehalten, als er Lee kennengelernt hatte – , sondern auch wegen seinem Gerede über die feurig, heiße Jugend. Wer seinen Sensei kannte, wusste von wem der junge Mann seinen Enthusiasmus hatte, von seiner Topffrisur ganz zu schweigen. Aber obwohl Rock Lee ziemlich eigenartig war, wusste jeder, wie verantwortungsvoll und aufrichtig die Leibwache der Godaime war.  
Schmunzelnd sah Naruto dem Paar hinterher, bis die beiden in der Menschenmenge verschwanden, und richtete sich danach wieder seiner roten Bohnensuppe zu, die nur eine der zahlreichen Spezialitäten im Amaguriama darstellte.  
„In ein paar Monaten ist es dann soweit, meinst du nicht auch?"  
„Sakura-chan sagt, dass es Anfang Herbst kommen wird.", informierte Naruto den Gesetzeshüter und widmete sich weiter seiner süßen Speise zu.  
„Junge oder Mädchen?"  
„Ihr ist es eigentlich egal. Hauptsache es ist gesund und munter. Aber sie hofft, dass das Kind mehr nach ihr kommt, statt nach dem Vater."  
„Ist verständlich.", gluckste Kakashi belustigt.  
Still aß der Blonde weiter, während Kakashi seinen grünen Tee und die laue Nachmittagsbrise genoss.  
„Und Naruto, willst du dich nicht auch endlich niederlassen, dir eine hübsche Frau suchen und mit ihr eine Familie gründen?", fragte der Grauhaarige gelassen. Er grinste amüsiert, als Naruto sich durch seine Frage überrascht verschluckte und nun stark hustete.  
„Ich hab gehört, dass du bei den Damen recht beliebt bist."  
„Kakashi-nii! Wie kannst du mich das bitte plötzlich so fragen?!", schrie der junge Mann aufgebracht, nachdem er wieder Luft holen konnte. Seine Wangen waren vor Verlegenheit rot angelaufen.  
„Und wieso nicht? Mit zwanzig bist du genau im heiratsfähigen Alter."  
Daraufhin schnaubte Naruto nur wütend und, da sein Aufschrei vorhin die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Gäste des Imbisses auf sich aufgezogen hatte, entgegnete er mit gesenkter Stimme:  
„Rede du mir nicht vom Heiraten! Und was ist denn mit dir Kakashi-nii, oder sollte ich dich lieber Kakashi-**jijii **nennen? Wenn es nach dem Alter ginge, wärst du schon längst überfällig!"  
„Sei doch nicht gleich ein geschnappt.", sagte Kakashi und nippte an seinem Tee.  
„Ich meine ja nur, dass ein junger, gut aussehender Mann mit einer Herkunft wie deiner nicht mehr in der gefährlichen Pampa herumwandern sollte, sondern allmählich sesshaft werden sollte."  
Kakashi warf dem jungen Mann einen vielsagenden Blick zu, der mit einem finsteren Blick seitens Naruto erwiedert wurde.  
„Mir gefällt mein Leben so, wie es ist.", machte der Schwertkämpfer seinen Standpunkt klar.  
Kakashi seufzte und wollte sich aufgrund von Narutos Sturheit und seinem Dickkopf am liebsten den Kopf schütteln. Wenige Minuten später hatte Naruto seine Oshiruko aufgegessen und das Geld neben dem leeren Geschirr gelegt.  
„Wenn du später deine gescheiterten Bemühungen, mich zu überzeugen, bei ihr meldest, kannst du Baa-chan gleich noch folgendes ausrichten: Uzumaki Naruto wird seine bevorstehenden Pflichten, wie versprochen, nachgehen, aber erst zum vereinbarten Zeitpunkt. Ich werde mein Wort halten. Deshalb soll sie mich bis dahin mit dieser Angelegenheit in Ruhe lassen."  
Anschließend stand der junge Mann auf und wandte sich zum Gehen. Jedoch hielt Kakashi ihn davon ab, indem er den Anderen am Handgelenk festhielt.  
„Sie macht sich nur Sorgen um dich."  
„Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen und dass weiß sie auch."  
„Wir wissen alle, zu was du fähig bist."  
„…Es…hat aber nicht ausgereicht…", murmelte Naruto verbittert und riss sich aus dem Griff des Älteren los.  
„Naruto…", begann Kakashi sanft, als er abrupt von Naruto unterbrochen wurde.  
„Spar's dir."  
„Ich wollte dich eigentlich nur daran erinnern, dass du dich morgen mit Tsunade-sama am roten Pavillon treffen sollst. Auch wenn du dich nicht gern zu Hause aufhältst, solltest du dennoch ab und zu dort vorbeischauen und dich blicken lassen."  
„Ok.", gab Naruto noch kurz als Antwort, bevor er den Laden verließ. Kakashi hingegen blieb weiterhin im Amaguriama sitzen und blickte gedankenversunken in seine Tasse. Der Tee war inzwischen kalt geworden.


End file.
